cprgfandomcom-20200215-history
Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu is a card game played in the Dojo. To get there, players needed to go to the Dojo Courtyard, which was accessible via the map or the Mine Shack and enter through the doors. On a player's first visit, they had to talk with Sensei, the owner of the Dojo. He would tell the player about the game and give the Starter Deck as well. Players won matches by choosing cards of a certain element (Fire, Water, or Snow), and winning rounds, either getting a set of one element, or a set of each element, in different colours. After a match finishes, players are awarded with progress towards their next belt. The belts ranked from white belt to black belt, with black belts being able to challenge Sensei to become ninjas. Elements Card Jitsu Elements use a system similar to Rock-Paper-Scissors: * Fire beats Snow * Snow beats Water * Water beats Fire Playing Players can start a match of Card Jitsu either by going to a mat with another penguin, or by talking to Sensei and choosing to Earn Belts. They would then be dealt five cards, and be given twenty seconds to chose a card to play that round, before one was automatically played at random. There are three ways to win a match: First, players can have a set of three cards in one element (Fire, Water or Snow), in different colours. For example, a Red Fire card , a Blue Fire card, and an Orange Fire card. Alternatively, a player could have one card of each element, in different colours. For example, a Lavender Fire card, a Red Water card, and a Blue Snow card. A less common method of winning happens if a player uses a power card with an effect of limiting an element: "No Snow", "No Fire", or "No Water". If the opposing player only that cards of that element in their hand, they would be unable to play that round, automatically forfeiting the match. Post-Round Actions When player wins a round, their penguin performs an action depending on which element they won with. If they won using Snow, the player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. If they won using Water, the player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. If they won using Fire, the player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. Power Cards have unique winning animations based on the card image. In the event of a round drawing (both players choosing cards of the same element and strength), the cards cancel each other out, disappearing in smoke, and the penguins bow. The Belts Winning in Card Jitsu advances a penguin through the ranks of Belts: White Belt Yellow Belt Orange Belt Green Belt Blue Belt Red Belt Purple Belt Brown Belt Black Belt Once a penguin has reached Black Belt, they must demonstrate their mastery of Card Jitsu by challenging and defeating Sensei, which earns them a Ninja Mask, and access to the Ninja Hideout. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme